


So While You Fill The Streets (It's Appealing to See)

by totaltrashmammal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Naruto Secret Santa 2019, aka the feel good au, and added an oc for a meme, handwavey details, i said FUCK CANON, that began a vital(ish) character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaltrashmammal/pseuds/totaltrashmammal
Summary: He dodged Minato’s lunge and dropped his stance, crossing his arms and fixing Minato with a deadpan glare. “What is it.” It wasn’t a question and Minato knew that. Still, he rocked back on his feet, laughing nervously and avoiding Kakashi’s eyes. In response, Kakashi aimed a kick at Minato’s shin. The taller ninja yelped, “Ok, ok fine! The council has deemed that we need a full team.” Kakashi froze and hoped that this wasn’t going where he thought it was.“So they’re adding two more members,” It was. “They’re a bit older than you but they couldn’t find any more 9-year-old geniuses.” Minato tacked on dryly, eyeing his sudden statue of a student and hoping he was taking it well. As Kakashi suddenly disappeared, he groaned.or how team minato came together (in my terms)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Kushina, Hinted Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	So While You Fill The Streets (It's Appealing to See)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnaMoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnaMoo/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Chavelink! I tried to make this as fluffy and humorous as possible. I hope you like it! :) The title is taken from Gorillaz Feel Good Inc because this is officially a feel good au. Nothing bad happens here. Not in this realm.

The first time Sakumo allowed Tsunade to watch over his precious son, he came back from his mission to find out that Kakashi was now extremely efficient in poker. He later found out that Tsunade and Kakashi were swindling their way through Konoha’s few gambling dens and were consequently banned from all of them. Sakumo wasn’t that surprised but nevertheless half-heartedly enacted the Tsuande Do Not Come Within 500 Yards of My Precious and Only Son Please rule. 

Naturally, Tsunade and Kakashi developed a strong bond against the wishes of most of Konoha. Sometimes Sakumo believed that Tsunade genuinely preferred the company of his six-year-old son rather than one of her self proclaimed best friends. He played it up when he was with Jiraiya to tease the female Sannin but quietly Sakumo understood. The only reason that Tsunade even watched Kakashi was that she was literally his only choice left.

Normally, his summons would fight over who got to watch Kakashi. Usually, Testu would win by sheer tenacity but unfortunately, since she was his main summons, the job just went to Testu’s mate, Sauda. Sadly the S-Rank mission he was to complete required all his summons and since at that point Kakashi was still in his three-week venture at the academy, he wasn’t allowed to take his son with him. 

Apparently, an S-Rank mission didn’t constitute a valid reason to excuse your child from school. 

“Uh, Hatake-san?” 

Sakumo was jolted out of his musing by the nervous shuffling of the Konoha nin in front of him.”Is there a point to this story?” Sakumo narrowed his eyes and decided this nin definitely did not make the cut. 

“Do not interrupt me when I’m talking about my son. Leave.” 

The ninja gawked, opened his mouth to say something but then evidently thought better of it as he then nodded and left the room. The next ninja that entered the room was carrying a plate of sweet rolls and wearing a shirt that Jiraiya would weep tears of joy over. Obviously, this was a ploy to garner Sakumo’s affections but if he was that easily swayed, he wouldn’t have turned away the last twenty odd ninjas. Whoever was going to teach his son—since Sarotobi refused to let Sakumo continue teaching Kakash but relented to the condition that Sakumo picks them out—had to be worthy. Eyeing the kunoichi’s questionable attire, he doubted she would make the cut. 

First off, this was an interview to see if she was capable, and more importantly, if Sakumo liked her and would trust her with his son’s life, Second off, it would take more than a good body to sway Sakumo. He was better than Jiraiya. 

The stream of ninjas continued throughout the day. The most notable one was the Suna nin who Sakumo only turned away on the basis of them not being a Konoha nin. Sakumo or his students weren’t allowed to teach Kakashi on account of them not being trueborn Konoha nin and the council wanted every child brought into Konoha to be taught by one of them. He wasn’t surprised at the outcome and the flux of people that continuously streamed into the small room. It wasn’t any day that the legendary White Fang announced that he was searching for a teacher for his young prodigy of an heir. 

As the stream of people slowed to a trickle and as Sakumo was considering ending the interviews to go home and review the candidates he favored, a bumbling mess of a person threw the door open and ran face-first into the wall. 

Sakumo wasn’t impressed. 

The male—Sakumo was unsure over whether this was a ninja or not considering the less than stellar attempt at an introduction— peeled himself from the wall and shot what he probably thought was a winning smile at Sakumo. 

“Hi!” he chirped, tossing a wave at Sakumo and tossing himself into the chair across from him, “I’m Minato. A pleasure to meet you, sir.” Ah. Minato. The jounin that had Kushina’s heart in tangles. Privately Sakumo believed it would good for Kushina to get over Mikoto. His student was left in shambles after the Uchiha picked her arranged marriage over Kushina. Sakumo was willing to give him a chance, more based on Kushina’s fiery rants than the lack of skill Minato had displayed. 

By the end of the interview, while Minato didn’t hit the top of lists of candidates, he had captured Sakumo’s heart and the white-haired man decided it was best to adopt him. Kakashi needed a male figure in his life other than his father and pervert of an uncle so a big brother was the natural and obvious choice to make. He was sure Kakashi would latch onto Minato eventually even if it was simply for the blond’s legendary skills. 

Another reason Sakumo ultimately decided to pick Minato was based on how purely it would piss Kushina off. His remaining student started a bet early on in their genin team days—the more pissed Kushina got, the higher the points and if you hit jinchuuriki chakra release? Combos. Sakumo wasn’t saying he was going to win but he was totally going to win when he announced this at their team dinner at his house later. _Especially_ if he invited Minato himself. 

“YOU INVITED WHO!”, Kushina screeched, threatening everyone’s hearing in a radius of about five miles. Kakashi winced, peeking around the corner to stare at the raging kunoichi to gauge if his tousan’s life was in grave danger. Concluding that his tousan had the situation under control, he slipped back towards the living room where his tousan’s sane—debatable, although definitely saner than Kushina—student resided. 

Syouka Tsukino was a plump, curvaceous—she had taught Kakashi that word after he called her fat once. Tousan was appalled but he didn’t really understand and wouldn’t admit he didn’t— Konoha nin with thick dirty blonde curls and a sharp smile. She glanced up at Kakashi when he perched himself on the back of the couch and he suffered through the hand she ruffled through his hair. Only because he knew that she would chase him down if he resisted. 

“Hiding from the fury of the Red-Hot Blooded Habanero, pup?” Syouka joked as she pulled him down to sit beside her. Syouka found the nickname Konoha gave Kushina utterly hilarious and used it every chance she could get. She always despaired over the fact that Konoha had given it to Kushina and not Uzushio where all of his father’s team originally resided. Kakashi was too young to remember anything about his birthplace but his pack was always willing to share stories when he asked. 

His favorite stories were about the Hatake clan back in it’s prime, a sprawling estate big enough for all of the Hatake’s and the strays they took in. A place filled with dogs barkings and the laughter of pale-haired ninjas, nothing at all like the small home Konoha had given to their diminished pack after the fall of Uzushio. Kakashi wished that he grew up in the original grand Hatake estate and not this barely inhabitable shack that required constant upkeep and for the four members to squeeze into two bedrooms. 

Kakashi squirmed underneath Syouka’s arm and hid his already masked face into her side. “Is something wrong?” She asked gently, continuing to run her hands through his hair in a manner he thought was soothing but would never admit it or allow in public. Kushina would squeal and call him adorable and Syouka would tease him about another dog-like quality. He also didn’t need any more dumb Konoha kids who didn’t understand to make fun of him more. Kushina had made his mask in a fit of fury after Kakashi kept getting made fun of for his canines and started to refuse to show his face in public. While he felt comfortable to venture into Konoha’s markets once more, he still liked to hide his face when he felt worried. 

Kakashi shrugged, ignoring Syouka’s probing green eyes and studiously stared at the suddenly fascinating coffee table. Unfortunately, it did absolutely nothing as Syouka scoffed in disbelief and yanked him closer. “Tell me or I’ll be forced to rub all this mess off!” She laughed, as she dug her unfairly sharp knuckles into his head. 

He retaliated, using a burst of charka to release his claws and dug them into her thigh. He grabbed the arm that came flying towards him and used it to backflip over to the coffee table. He crouched in anticipation, eyes crinkling up into a tell-tale smile that Syouka saw. She relaxed her body as she warmly gazed at her little brother in all but blood. Kakashi tilted his head and scrunched his eyebrows in the way that made anyone with a heart feel warm and gooey inside.

“What?” he questioned, relaxing his stance as she had done. She shrugged, grinning at him while giving off her general devil may care attitude. She yawned and stretched her arms behind her head. “You gonna tell me what’s wrong now?” Kakashi gave her a look and Syouka responded in kind with one that let him know she wasn’t going to drop it. 

“What’s wrong Kashi?” Kushina questioned, as she entered the living room and dropped the last of her anger to mother over him. He squirmed away from her hands and glared at Syouka before letting out a big gust of air and deflating. There was no use trying to keep anything from a worried—or just a plain nosy— Kushina. It was impossible and would only lead to drawing it out.

He looked into Kushina’s worried eyes and asked, “Is Minato really such a bad person? Because I can Tousan to find me another teacher if you hate him so much.” Kushina spluttered, face turning as red as her hair and glaring at Syouka as the other ninja dissolved into loud guffaws. Unknown to her plight, Kakashi had only stopped to suck in a deep breath before he continued talking. “You’re more important to me than whatever teacher Tousan decided was good enough to teach me. Tousan makes mistakes too. Only sometimes. But you’re my Kushina-nee!” 

Kushina floundered for an answer while a variety of conflicted expressions flashed across her face before she shook her head as if to psychically clear her mind. “No, Kakashi, Minato isn’t a bad person. He just..” She searched for words before settling for the simplest way she could explain. Not that Kakashi needed a simple explanation but for Kushina’s sake, she was going simple. “He confuses me. And I don’t like that. He’s a great ninja and you’ll learn plenty from him.I’m sure you’ll like him. As long as you like me better” Kushina smiled, pulling Kakashi into a hug that had his ribs creakingly ominously.

Kakashi evaluated Kushina’s words with a serious face that had no business being that cute before he nodded smartly, returned her hug and disappeared from her arms. He padded towards the kitchen where he could hear his tousan’s cheerful humming as he prepared dinner for what Kakashi had previously thought was going to be the dinner from hell. 

His tousan grinned at him when Kakashi climbed onto the unfairly high stools and placed a bowl of freshly washed eggplants in front of him. “If you want eggplant miso, pup, you better get to slicing” Sakumo replaced his son’s kunai with a regular kitchen knife, tutting disapprovingly before turning around to observe dinner. Kakashi obligingly began to cut the eggplants as he watched Sakumo cook. 

There was a pleased air around him as he returned to humming that made Kakashi suspicious. “You planned that, didn’t you? You sent Kushina to the living room to reassure me.” he realized. Sakumo turned back around with a wistful smile and ruffled Kakashi’s hair. “Ah. Can’t hide anything from you, can I” he teased. “Smart little pup” He made no move to dodge Kakashi’s swipe at his hand and instead caught it with a smile. 

In return, Kakashi settled his hand onto Sakumo’s wrist and leaned into his hand. His family might not be the huge village of Uzushio that always made his pack sad and they might never be accepted into Konoha’s judging grasp but he wouldn’t change anything. The moment was ruined when Sakumo’s summons began to bark and Testu trotted into the room to report that Minato had arrived. 

Sakumo’s hand stroked his cheekbone and to Kakashi’s utmost horror, his tousan had the beginning of tears in his eyes. “You’re growing up too fast, Kashi,” Sakumo sighed before shooting him a watery smile. “I’m so proud of you, pup. You’re going to be the best of us one day.” Kakashi launched himself at Sakumo and held on tightly. He returned the hug for a few seconds before stepping away and subtly wiped his eyes. “Ignore your old man’s sentiments. Go greet your new sensei!” He swatted at Kakashi, laughing and watched him go with a fond smile before ordering Testu to follow him. 

Kakashi’s first assumption of Minato Namikaze was that he was _bright_. When he spotted Kakashi, he had shot him a smile full of sunshine and chirped hello, waving like a dork. Kakashi ducked behind Testu and peeped at him with wary eyes over the dog’s back. Minato fought the urge to coo and instead nodded at Testu who was sizing Minato up. 

“That’s a pretty dog. What’s their name?” Testu found a sense of sadistic pleasure in the way Minato jumped, obviously not expecting her to talk, much less talk back. She bared her teeth in a facsimile of a smile. 

“ _My_ name is Tetsu. I’m one of the old man’s summons.” Kakashi chided her gently with a hissed, “Be nice! I have to make a good impression!” Minato didn’t know dogs could roll their eyes but Testu managed to imitate it incredibly well if that was the case. With the grace of a cat that had Minato questioning if Sakumo’s summons really were dogs, Kakashi climbed over Testu who endured it with an air that suggested she was often a climbing set for Kakashi. 

The miniature Hatake walked over to Minato and bowed. “Hello, Minato-sensei. My name is Kakashi,” He stretched his hand towards Minato. “Please come inside. My tousan has cooked dinner.” Minato smiled at Kakashi and grabbed his hand. He had a feeling that his spontaneous 

decision to sign up for Sakumo’s interview was one of the best decisions he made. (He was right.)

The next year passed in a blur of excitement, bonding with the small family that made up the Hatakes and training Kakashi. He was proud of his student for all the ways he was improving. Kakashi passed the Chunin exams with flying colors and younger than any other contestant in history. Unfortunately, Sakumo was away on a mission when Kakashi gained Chunin status and so they decided unanimously to celebrate when he returned. 

Kakashi was out with Kushina when they realized the celebration wouldn’t happen. Kushina was not so subtly steering Kakashi to Ichiraku’s when the news came and swept Konoha in a fury that wouldn’t die down for years. 

The White Fang had failed his mission. Konoha was officially in war and it was Kakashi’s father's fault. 

Kushina had grabbed Kakashi’s shoulder with a white-knuckled grip and rushed them home to meet Syouka. Minato had appeared a few hours later, worrying at his nails. He delivered worse news. Konoha was preparing to charge Sakumo with war crimes and the other Hidden Villages wanted his head. Kakashi, unused to such stress and anxiety over the thought of his father dying, felt the chakra dam that hid his claws break and quickly dug them into his palms. 

“Nuh-uh pup,” Kushina whispered as she gently stopped Kakashi from hurting himself. She sat down on the couch and curled around Kakashi. The scent of tears hit his nose around the same time he felt his hair grow wet. He looked up in alarmed only to see Syouka staring out the window with an air of detachment and Minato running his hands through his hair, looking overwhelmed. The hours passed in a weird haze. Kakashi wasn’t sure when or even how much time had actually passed but the four had collapsed together on the couch, seeking comfort from one another. 

The comfort was minuscule. Kakashi wanted his father and was only growing more anxious the longer it took for Sakumo to return home. Sakumo’s absence was a gaping hole in their small house and Kakashi knew that the others felt it too. 

When Sakumo entered the house, all four of them shot up. He didn’t acknowledge them though, instead leaning back against the door and going limp as if he lost his footing. Kakashi slammed into his father’s legs with a force that had them both uttering a small oof and clinging to Sakumo. Sakumo looked down with a smile and ran a hand through Kakashi’s hair. Syouka, ever the patient one, interrupted the moment and shattered the tentative peace. 

“What’s going to happen?” Reality slammed back into all the occupants of the room. Everything wasn’t going to be alright just because Sakumo returned. Minato stepped forward and placed a hand on Syouka’s shoulder. “ What actually happened? All we heard was rumors and nothing substantial.” He tacked on hesitantly. 

Sakumo’s shoulders slumped and he sank onto the couch with a defeated air and placed his head in his hands. He explained the mission haltingly, sometimes stopping for minutes at a time before continuing. Kakashi stayed quiet,curling up in Sakumo’s lap and nervously gnawing at his lips. When he finished, Kushina yelled and flipped the coffee table into the wall. She glared at the shattered remains, fists clenched and shoulders shaking. Minato walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering something that Kakashi couldn’t make out. 

“Tousan?” Kakashi began slowly, drawing the attention of the room’s occupants. “Was what you did really that bad?” Sakumo looked at his son and sighed. “The Uzushio way was to stay with your comrades even if it meant the death of a team. To abandon your teammates was considered worse than treason.” He smiled wryly with no trace of humor adorning his face, “The Konoha way is different.” 

Kushina paced in the background, her chakra giving out threatening pulses as she growled, “It’s idiotic! You’re being punished for saving Konoha from burying its own people!” Syouka scoffed, twirling a kunai and her eyes holding a look like she was remembering something else, “Konoha is a place run by bloodshed.” Minato stayed silent, tracking Kushina’s angry pacing with his eyes. Sakumo ignored them, focusing eyes on his son and breathing out, “Listen Kakashi. The village will send me to trial soon. Whatever happens to me, you stay with Kushina and Syouka okay?” Sakumo shushed Kakashi’s protests and murmured, “The lone wolf dies but the pack survives.” 

Kakashi thought back to the last time he had heard that. It was his first kill. Tousan held the enemy nin down and coaxed a four-year-old Kakashi into using a kunai to slit his throat before Sakumo mentioned those same words. It was an old Hatake clan saying from when the Hatakes were flourishing in Uzushio. Back then, Kakashi scorned the words, telling Sakumo that if that was the case, there would be more Hatakes alive rather than the two war refugees. Now he quietly resolved to fight tooth and nail for his pack, even if it took his life like how the past Hatakes laid down their lives for their home. 

Kakashi didn’t have to give up his life to save his father but the entire pack sacrificed several things. The ire of the village was worse than ever and scorn and insults were thrown in their faces when they ventured into Konoha. Strangely enough, the Uchiha stood behind them but from Kakashi’s understanding, it was Mikoto Uchiha throwing her weight into supporting the, rather than an actual will to. The fact that many of Konoha’s higher standing ninjas stood behind them soothed most of the citizens into simply ignoring the Hatakes. As the years went on, the hatred died down but never truly faded. Kakashi could deal with that. He was a jounin now and _technically_ an adult. However, he could not deal with whatever was happening now as Minato was obviously avoiding something.

He dodged Minato’s lunge and dropped his stance, crossing his arms and fixing Minato with a deadpan glare. “What is it.” It wasn’t a question and Minato knew that. Still, he rocked back on his feet, laughing nervously and avoiding Kakashi’s eyes. In response, Kakashi aimed a kick at Minato’s shin. The taller ninja yelped, “Ok, ok fine! The council has deemed that we need a full team.” Kakashi froze and hoped that this wasn’t going where he thought it was. “So they’re adding two more members,” It was. “They’re a bit older than you but they couldn’t find any more 9-year-old geniuses.” Minato tacked on dryly, eyeing his sudden statue of a student and hoping he was taking it well. As Kakashi suddenly disappeared, he groaned. It went about as well as Minato expected and while he wanted to find his wayward student, he figured he would give Kakashi a few hours to process before cornering him at dinner. At least Kakashi had let him finish before running off. 

Later that day, Minato wandered up towards the Hatake house where he could already smell food and hear Kushina’s roaring laughter. He smiled before shifting the files under his arm and observed the rather run-down house. A team-building exercise was unraveling in his head but for now, he brushed it aside. He had the files of Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha for Kakashi and him to go over. 

After dinner, Sakumo pulled him aside and quietly asked if Kakashi could be excused from tomorrow’s training. Minato readily agreed and privately thought that this could help his plan. He roped Kushina and Syouka into helping and then the only thing to do was wait to meet his new students and pick up supplies. 

Within minutes of meeting Rin, Minato deduced that she was a sweet girl and was easily pushed down and ignored. He was going to work on that. Rin wished to learn some field medic skills but ultimately wanted to be able to keep up with her teammates. Obito was late. Just as Minato was debating leaving to track him down, he swaggered out of the woods and collapsed next to them. He fervently told Minato that he was saving a cat and for a split horror-filled second reminded the ninja of Gai with his enthusiasm. 

Minato had decided he heard worse and clapped his hands. “Okay, team! We have our first mission today!” Obito let out a whoop and jumped up while Rin simply smiled and copied Minato in his clapping. 

“Sensei?” She asked hesitantly, smile slipping off her face to reveal an adorable serious face, “Shouldn’t we wait for our third teammate?” At her words, Obito also calmed down and agreed with Rin. Louder and meaner.

“Yeah! Where is the idiot!” he yelled, “Or does he think he’s better than us?” Minato narrowed his eyes at him and when he spoke, it was still kind but undoubtedly firm. “Obito. This is my first lesson for you. Do not judge others you have not met.” When he deemed Obito scolded enough, he smiled and whirled around. “Come students! We have supplies to gather.” 

They met Kushina at the store who Minato greeted with a kiss, finding great joy in his student’s disgust. The kunoichi cooed and pinched their cheeks. “Cute!” she laughed, “Maybe Kakashi can finally have some friends his age.” Obito took great offense to this, puffing up and yelling, “Oi! I’m twelve. I’m way older than Kakashi. He’s practically a _baby.”_ This only set Kushina off harder and Minato sighed. At this rate, all of his students were going to like Kushina more than him. 

In the store, Kushina showed off by grabbing all the plywood, impressing Rin and Obito but Minato most of all. His girlfriend was so strong and he was _proud_. Kushina preened under the attention before ordering Minato to grab the paint. Something that he had completely forgotten about it and wished he had thought more about it beforehand. Why did the store have so many different options? What was the point of having fourteen shades of yellow? He stared in confusion for several more minutes before he decided he was done with it. “Cool, Rin, Obito, you guys pick a color!” 

Obito picked out a garish orange that Minato immediately put back while Rin picked out a purple that matched her face markings. He could deal with purple and hopefully, everyone else did too. On the way back, he explained the plan to his students. While Konoha took in Uzushio war refugees, they barely cared about them and placed them in houses that shouldn’t be inhabited. He recalled Kushina’s stories about the upkeep that their small house took and still needed before telling his students they would fixing up the Uzushio houses in the next couple of weeks. There was roughly only two dozen refugees that made it out but most of them lived in horrible conditions. They would be starting with the Hatake house, surprising Sakumo and Kakashi when they came back from whatever they were doing and then with the team complete, move onto the rest. 

By the time the afternoon arrived, most of the house was complete. Kushina had declared that Rin was too quiet and _accidentally_ spilled paint on her. Obito had yelled in her defense and attacked Kushina with that disgusting orange paint that Minato was sure he had put back. Minato had to defend his girlfriend’s honor, so he had lunged forward with his paintbrush before Syouka had kicked him into a tree, cackling. It all devolved from there and the nice purple paint the outside of the house sported had some orange splatters over the sidewall. When Kushina saw that, she had objected saying the house needed some Kakashi incorporated into. The rest of them agreed and Syouka made a trip to pick up some silver paint. Rin, who proved herself to be quite the artist, painted some wolves dashing around the orange. Syouka wanted to point out that the Hatakes were a dog clan but Minato shushed her and watched his student work with tears of happiness welling in his eyes.

“Oh my god, that’s hideous. I love it!” Kushina squealed, dragging Rin and Obito into a bone-crushing hug. “Not the wolves, but those colors really don’t go together.” Just as Kushina let them go, there was a throat being cleared behind them and Minato turned to see Sakumo observing the house and Kakashi toddling behind him,lugging a puppy. “Surprise.” Minato grinned, gauging the White Fang’s reaction. 

“What did you do to my house.” That was from Kakashi who had a terrible habit of phrasing his questions as statements. The puppy, a pug from what Minato knew from his small knowledge of dog breeds, had been dropped and was now padding along with Kakashi, both of them wearing serious expressions. Kushina cooed. “We fixed it!” Obito declared, swaggering up to the smaller boy. Kakashi observed Obito with a sneer, managing to look down on the other boy even if Kakashi barely made it up to his chest. Whatever Kakashi was looking for in the Uchiha, he apparently found it as he shrugged and to the surprise of everyone, reached out to grab the Uchiha’s hand. “Okay. I guess that means we’re married now.” 

Sakumo spluttered, giving Minato a dirty look that he wasn’t sure whether it was for the house or for his son’s new husband. Given his overprotective tendencies toward his only son, Minato figured it was for the marriage. “Kakashi, honey, what do you mean you’re married?” Sakumo gently asked his son, confirming Minato’s suspicions. 

Kakashi blinked dark eyes at his father, staring at him like he was particularly dumb, “Tousan. He fixed our house” Obito puffed up at and nodded his head. “Yeah! You see the orange, I did that” He proudly stated, seemingly ignoring Sakumo’s bristling. Kushina was doing a horrible job at containing her laughter as she threw a punch at her sensei. “Don’t worry Sakumo, look at him. Like he’s any threat to Kakashi’s virtue” 

Sakumo sighed before turning to Minato. “Thanks for what you did to the house. It was a nice surprise. I just never assumed I would have to fight off boyfriends until Kakashi turned fifteen at least.” Minato sheepishly chuckled, “To be fair, I didn’t expect this either.” He grinned and ran a hand through his paint-splattered hair. “Come see what we did inside.” 

The adults walked inside, leaving the three children outside where Kakashi was proudly showing off his new ninken. Rin was gasping, darting a hand over the puppy’s back and Obito was saying something Minato couldn’t hear. He left them to it.

The marriage between Kakashi and Obito lasted a grand total of fourteen hours before Obito loudly declared he wanted a divorce and Kakashi socked him in the face. Rin held the cursing Obito back as Minato stared in dismay at his team while Kushina laughed at him. He couldn’t believe he ever thought it was going to be easy. They were arguing over what type of door to pick out for the next house they were going to fix. Sakumo was hiding barely restrained glee when Kakashi swept dramatically through the door and told him that he was getting a divorce. Until Rin had shyly said that she would marry Kakashi in place of Obito and the silver-haired ninja had graciously and solemnly accepted her proposal. Obito took great offense to this and smashed a table before accusing Kakashi of moving too fast and said he was cheating on him with Rin the entire time. 

Kakashi sniffed in disdain at the Uchiha—it turns out that Kakashi did move fast—and archly questioned him.”So what if I was? Rin loves me more than you.” That statement had swung Obito into a rage that had Kushina proud until Sakumo had sat down the three of them and told that until no circumstances that Kakashi would be getting married until he hit his twenties. 

(And when Kakashi’s wedding came along, Sakumo walked his grown pup down to aisle as Obito practically vibrated with unrestrained glee. Later, he gifted them with some of the same obnoxious orange paint that started it all.) 

**Author's Note:**

> listen,, syouka really has no purpose other than the fact that i wanted to refer to sakumos team as the sksk team (sakumo, kakashi, syouka, kushina go!) i also incorporated SO many headcanons i have like the hatakes being from uzushio, kushina being sakumos student, kushina and mikoto being high school sweethearts, kushina and kakashi sibling banter and tsunade loving her smol godson. ill probably write some more in this au because i actually really enjoyed this.


End file.
